


Off the List

by dizzy



Category: Glee
Genre: Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, blaine anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine sneak into the choir room to fulfill a few fantasies. Post-ep reaction fic for 5x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the List

They're together -  _engaged_  - but they haven't occupied the same space for enough consecutive days for it to really feel normal even now. Just to be able to look to his side and see Blaine, that bright smile and those warm eyes, makes Kurt's stomach jump in a way that catches him off guard. 

Things have been so good between them lately that it almost feels surreal. It's nothing like it was before they broke up. They're not retracing their steps, they're charting new territory. 

Apparently some of that territory involves the McKinley High School choir room at half past one in the morning. 

*

They sit underneath the piano, passing the first flask back and forth while they talk. 

They talk -  _so_  much now. They've had to talk, to strip away the distractions proximity had always granted them, the little patterns of coming together and letting physicality rule in place of words. That last summer before Kurt left... looking back, he can see the mistakes they made and the threads they let start to unravel, but at the time they'd just... fucked their problems out of the way and pretended nothing was wrong. 

He's not naive enough to think they won't have problems once they live together, but he thinks they've gotten pretty awesome at the whole  _talking_  thing. They might not share everything but it's more a matter of wanting to make sure that they understand how they're feeling themselves before bringing it to the other person... to not air every grievance but to use communication as a way to avoid jumping to conclusions or rash decision making. 

"What are you smiling at?" Blaine asks, his head resting on Kurt's shoulder. He has one hand around Kurt's waist and he's playing with the drawstring on Kurt's pants. 

(And if anyone needed proof that NYADA and New York have mellowed Kurt Hummel, it's that he's actually been coaxed out of his bedroom in yoga pants.)

"Just us," Kurt says, turning his head to the side to look at Blaine. It's dark and the floor is warmed under his back from how long they've been laying there. "I love you." 

"Well, I hope so," Blaine says. "Because I'm pretty sure you're gonna marry me." 

"After our long engagement..." Kurt grins. 

Blaine's hand flattens against Kurt's chest and splays as wide as it can. over his heart. "Once we've managed to save up enough money." 

"Oh, yes. Because a union like ours deserves  _lavish_  celebration." Kurt nods. 

Blaine leans up, hovering over Kurt a little. "Know what else it deserves?" 

Kurt bites his lip, arousal that's been buzzing just under his skin all night beginning to surge to the forefront. "What?" 

Blaine leans down and kisses him carefully, all lips and gentle pressure. "Celebratory sex." 

Blaine's hand moves down, cupping him through his pants. "Oh, god," Kurt groans, laughing. "This is so, so cliche." 

"Uh huh. And  _hot_ ," Blaine adds, fingers stroking the shape of Kurt as he hardens. "Like you didn't wear these because you knew  _exactly_  what they'd do to me." 

"I dress for no man," Kurt says haughtily. It's almost always the truth, but this time it isn't and they both know it. "Now shut up and blow me." 

Blaine's grin grows huge and he rolls on top of Kurt, straddling him. "I will never understand why it gets me going so much when you get bossy like that." 

Kurt crosses his hands under his head. "Me either, but it does work out well, doesn't it?" 

Blaine laughs, loud in the stillness of the room. Then he tugs Kurt's pants down to his thighs and drops his head and the only sound in the room is the smack and suck of the blowjob, the little whimpers Kurt tries so hard not to let turn into something noisier, the eventual grunting as Blaine rubs himself with one hand. 

When he's about to come, Kurt turns his head to the side and all he can see in the darkness of the room are the legs of chairs stacked, blurred by his squinted half-shut eyes. He turns his head sharply to look back down at Blaine as it hits him, back arching and toes curling, pulsing into Blaine's mouth. 

"Oh, god..." Kurt reaches weakly for one of Blaine's hands, finding it a little slick and sticky but grasping it anyway. 

Blaine sits up and wipes his mouth. "Well. We can strike that one off your bucket list, I think." 

Kurt tucks himself back into his pants and sits up. He feels around for the flask and grabs it, knocking back half of what's left in it. "Okay, now. What was yours again? On the piano?" 

Blaine scrambles up to his feet so fast that Kurt's left sitting on the floor laughing. 


End file.
